A mothers fear and Loathing
by POTOfanGirl18
Summary: Throughout his life Erik has only known loathing and heartless of all who looked at him. Or is there something that we don't know. Did he have a friend, a mother and companion in his life that we never knew of? Come in and see with your eyes closed and your heart open, feel the music of the night.
1. Into

**Hello again! I'm uber excited about this story. I've had it in mind for ever now and I thought I might as well write it out for all to read. Now I understand that In the original story by Gastaon, Erik Destler had never felt love. I felt the need to put someone in his life that would, from the start, love him unconditionally. Other than that please enjoy and comment, follow and like. I would love to read what you think.**

In the middle of the day in the bright autumn sun the sounds of a small soul arriving into this world can be heard. Though the sound is faint and almost non existent under the cries of pain from the woman who delivered this creature into this world, the sound can be heard. A small hiccupping sound that made the listener lean into just to hear, came from a small and frail baby. Now this baby was conceived, carried and delivered the same as any other. But this small baby was very different, from first glance you could tell that this child was never to be normal.

This child, if you could call it that, was a ghastly gray. Thin, almost bone was the poor thing. And it's face… It's face was the first to be covered. The midwife had thought the creature dead from first glance, there was no way anything living would look like that. But then, under the yells of the woman and the hushed talk of the midwife and maids, it came. A small, faint cry. A sign that the child was alive.

With outstretched arms the maids passed the sorry thing around, as if trying to distance themselves from it. Once finally reaching the woman, the tremors began. No one knew what she would do. Some bet she'd through the thing from her and scream. Others would have bet she would have laughed to the point of tears. Maybe she would have acted as if it were dead and leave it be at the bottom of a sewer. But all agreed that she was vain and superficial. She would never stand for something that looked like that to be seen as her child. And she didn't.

From the first time her eyes met the small creature she acted as if it was a piece of crap someone stepped on and was now forcing into her face. She pushed it away never actually touching it. "Get rid of it." She said without a second thought. It was taken from her and placed in a small damp room with a warped stain glass window and a small bare bones crib with a blanket covered in dust. The small thing was left there, alone with only it's cries to answer it. Finally the cries had ceased. Everyone thought it was all over. Nothing lay in that room that was living now, or so they thought.

Eventually one maid got curious, she peeked her head into the small room and walked up to the little crib, and laying there was the small boy that everyone wanted to be rid of. Now she looked at it for sometime before coming to the conclusion that she would love the boy. No one wanted him, so she would take him as her own. She reached out and grabbed the baby, pulling it to her chest and hushing it's cries of distress. At that moment everything stopped for this maid and baby. They were now bonded through the ties of love. Forever she would hold this living creature in her heart, forever she would love him.

" My little child, why do you cry? Your mother does not love you, but I will. Your father is dead, but I shall still love you. You do not look like a child of the light, but neither am I. I will love you little child of mine. " she sang to the baby as it slept in her arms, "I shall call you by my father's name. Would you like that? Oh you much to small to care, you shall be Erik. Yes my little Erik."

The woman found out about the maid and the baby and became angry. She demanded that the child be hers. So the maid gave back little Erik. She had to obey her young mistress. She didn't want to be too far from the child. Without her, who knew what would happen. Her status changed from maid to nursing mother and nanny for the baby.

 **"This is the end... " *Skyfall. So that's my little story pitch and I'm so excited to hear what you think about this chapter. Thank you again for reading it till the end. Like, comment and follow.**


	2. Papillon, the maid and mother

**This is official chapter one of this story. I want to introduce the maid to you. Meet Papillon ( Pap-lee-On ) her little side story and how she came to love our little Erik.**

This maid was Papillon, her name was given to her by her grandmother. "My little butterfly, Yes my little Papillon." She was a very beautiful girl in her young age. The sight of her alone could make a normal man swoon. On occasion she would just bat her eyes and get away with the little things that she would do wrong.

She was known for being clumsy and shy, but she had a fire in her eyes that made the other woman near her fear to get on her bad side. The fact that she came from a family accused of witchcraft and spell casting, many didn't try to see what she had learned from her grandmother. The older she got the more hauntingly beautiful she got. She was said to be marrying a handsome suitor from a small town in France. But to every ones shock, He died suddenly the night before the wedding. Most thought that she would be devastated, but she was not, Saddened at his death but never really affected by it at all. She went on living alone, not intending on ever wedding anyone.

The day Erik was born she had been sent out to get small things that the woman wanted, though none of it was needed, she still went to retrieve it. On Papillon's return she heard the rumors of the hideous thing that came from the madden. She was intrigued from the first words. _What could be so hideous about a baby? Babies were always so cute, even the ugly ones, so how could this one be hideous?_ She finished her duties and went looking for the baby. They said it was locked away in a room on the far and abandoned side of the large house. She walked for what seemed ages till she heard the whimpers of a small creature coming from a room at the end of the hall.

She ran to the noise of the cries. As she got to the door the cries seemed to weaken and die all at once. She panicked and turned her back to the door. _What if the poor thing died? How could she deal with that?_ Gathering her courage all at once she turned and opened the door and peeked in.

There at the edge of the room, in a small, dust covered crib laid a small form. She walked in slowly, looking for any sign that the baby was moving. She edged up to it and looked down at the sorry little thing. _Oh how wonderful a life is._ She reached out and lowered the blanket away from the baby's face to see what everyone had been talking about.

With a loud gasp she held her hand over the little hallowed face of the baby. It's eyes were sunken in and there was no nose, Almost a skull really. Pale skin stretched over the small things form, dark red veins ran under the surface and etched a permanent spider's web over the baby. A small skeleton like creature lay before her, But this was a child, one who from the first moments in the world, has never felt any kind of affection.

Her heart ached at the thought. She placed a shaking hand on the little thing and pulled away quickly when it fussed. She had never really worked with babies before, this experience was new for both of them. with a sudden yell the baby cried to be held. She obliged and held the small and fragile form to her chest. The feeling of it's heartbeat, so fast and loud, against her own made her heart sore. She wanted nothing more than to hold the small baby forever.

Then with a started yelp she held it away from her. A small warm wet spot grew of the blanket that she had wrapped it in. The poor thing burst into fresh tears as it sat wrapped in it's own filth. "Oh now, now don't cry. Here let me get you out of that little one." She set it down and unwrapped it and was startled to find that the baby was a boy. "Oh my I didn't think to ask if you were a boy or girl, I guess I know now" She giggled and cleaned him with a dry end of the now filthy blanket. "Now I don't have another blanket for you to pee on but I have my apron if that's ok with you?" She smiled as the little boy smiled back at her. "Okay then, here we go." she wrapped him up again and held him to her. She sang a tune that had no set melody. This was her little gift, the Lord's way of saying she was being looked over. A way that he showed her she was loved. And she would return the love to this little boy who needed it most of all. "My little Erik, you will be loved. Always."

 **So this is Papillon, and her new found love for Erik. But this is only the beginning of her problems it the Destler home. Thank you of reading till the end and I can't wait till things pick up speed. Please comment, like, and follow to hear what comes next. And don't worry I won't stop till the primadona bring the chandelier down.**


End file.
